


The Book Club

by VampuricWerewolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Books, Clubbing, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampuricWerewolf/pseuds/VampuricWerewolf
Summary: Welcome to The Book Club. Our hours are from 10pm-6am Tuesday-Saturday, and 10pm-3am Sunday. We welcome all book lovers to sit back, enjoy one of our many cocktails and read to your heart’s content. Bring your own books or choose from our in house library. Join our Book Club Squared and enjoy monthly light refreshments during the first Sunday, 6pm-8pm, while we discuss the month’s book. The Book Club has one rule that we hold above all else. Respect one another. All are welcome to share their love of books and good drinks.





	1. Part 1

Walking into The Book Club isn’t like walking into any other club downtown. It’s well lit, for one. The lights are dimmed, but just to the perfect point of being bright enough to read easily, but not so bright as to give you a headache after long hours of reading. Soft music played in the background and the soft murmur of pages turning accented quiet discussions held throughout the room. The club was on the smaller side, but it was cozy. Decorated with dark wood and warm leather with accents of dark greens and golds, the interior seemed almost to come from the inside of an olden day library. Several U shaped booths lined the Western Wall, each one with soft leather benches wide enough to lounge on. There were lamps on the walls of the booths that could be brightened or dimmed with a dial and the table was low enough to rest your elbows on comfortably while you read. 

On the Eastern Wall were book shelves from floor to ceiling. Hundreds of well-loved books sat on the shelves, some older than others. Every genre imaginable was available, the shelves color coordinated to match the genre with an index on the wall. Below the index was a small donation box for anyone who wanted to add to the collection. The Southern Wall was the bar, a wide black walnut beauty with rounded edges, adding to the rustic air of the club. There were several cushioned stools along the customer side and a large selection of beverages displayed on the wall behind the bar. The bartender was a tall, broad woman. She was mixing together a cocktail for one of the customers at the bar, a young brunette with her hair twisted into a messy bun. She was avidly reading the thick book in her hands, laughing occasionally at the wit and banter of the protagonist. Ash placed the drink next to the girl and touched her elbow to let her know it was there, not wanting her to accidentally spill it. The girl glanced up and thanked Ash before taking the drink to one of the many sofas in the room, curling up on one to read and sip at her drink. 

The Northern Wall was dedicated to what Ash fondly called ‘nests’. Pillows, blankets, beanbags, and a plethora of other comfortable cushions were strewn about. Several were piled together to create a small throne of softness where readers were snuggled in with a book, their drinks on low laying tables that were placed periodically through the space. The rest of the room was much the same. Couches and beanbags placed at random intervals as people moved them about to sit with friends or simply share comfortable silence with one another. The Book Club was the perfect place for those who struggled to interact with others, but didn’t want to be alone. Occasionally the typical ‘clubber’ would come in, expecting loud music and flashing lights. Ash would gently tell them that The Book Club wasn’t that kind of establishment and they would usually leave. Rarely they would be intrigued and order a drink, spending an hour or two in the quiet space. Ash found that these ‘clubbers’ tended to be her regulars. 

Ash was wiping away the small puddle of condensation left by a cold glass when the door of the club opened. She looked up and rolled her eyes as the man walking in, a fond smile on her lips. He was a notorious flirt, but he was completely harmless, charming to both men and women equally. He placed a ten dollar bill in the ‘Cover Charge’ box, knowing the five dollar ‘cover’ was voluntary. He always put in ten, saying he was paying for his cute date, whoever they may end up being that night. Ash gave him a small wave as he smoothly walked to the bar. 

“Good evening, Ash, how have you been? Surely you didn’t miss me, I’d be so sad to learn I caused any kind of frown to cross your lips.” 

Ash rolled her eyes. “Evening, Joshua, I’ve been well, thank you. You’ve only been gone two days, but I did enjoy the peace and quiet.” Their voices were low to make sure they didn’t bother any of the other patrons, “Then again, I’m fairly certain your latest interest has missed you,” she nodded to a young man with light brown hair sitting on a couch ‘reading’. He’d sat up straighter when Joshua had walked in, glancing up occasionally and bushing when he saw Joshua was looking his way. “He’s been here open to close since Tuesday, looking up every time the door opened like a hopeful pup.” Ash shook her head a bit, already fixing two of Joshua’s preferred drinks, a Moscow Mule. “He’s a sweet kid, always tips well. If you two don’t work out, he better keep coming or you’re working the bar in a bikini again.” It had been an infamous punishment, Joshua had made a bet that he could convince one of the older patrons to go on a date with him, despite Ash’s warnings. As expected, the woman had gently, but firmly refused and Joshua had to accept his defeat. He’d worn the bikini with pride, even shaving for the occasion, and offered his services with a flourish. It had been the Halloween party, so it was a bit more rambunctious than usual, though Joshua attributed the night’s festivities to his ‘costume’. 

“Promises, promise,” Joshua laughed as he accepted his drinks. “Though, I have yet to scare anyone away. Wish me luck!” He winked and head to the young man, giving one drink to him before sitting. He produced a book from his pocket and began to read. It wasn’t long before the two of them were snuggled together at the end of the couch, reading while sharing snippets of conversation. 

She shook her head. Joshua had been with many of the people that came to The Book Club and yet, somehow, there had never been an issue of jealousy or broken hearted patrons never coming back. He was still friendly with all of them and they got along with each other as well. Ash didn’t know how he did it, but she had to begrudgingly admire him for it. She cleaned up her Boston shaker and settled down on what was teasingly called her ‘Throne’. It was a high backed reading chair, made with dark wood and even darker leather. The chair sat higher than normal, Ash having had it custom made so she could sit in it and still see easily over the bar. As a joke, she’d allowed others to sit in the Throne, but their feet usually would barely touch the ground, whereas Ash’s long legs fit easily. She stood six feet eight inches, her shoulders over two feet wide. She was well proportioned, she was just a big person. She kept her blue-black hair in a tight braid most nights, the braid reaching her waist. On slow nights she’d let Joshua play with it, the man nearly wetting himself with excitement on those nights. He was a beautician whose clientele were millionaires, making thousands of dollars in just one session. Despite this, he had a standing offer to do Ash’s hair free, for life. He loved her hair, the thick black waves flowing through his fingers like silk. It was every beautician’s ‘wet dream’ as Joshua said on a regular basis. 

Ash picked up the book she was currently reading and opened to her bookmark. She settled down to read, enjoying the quiet haven she’d created for herself and those who shared her love for books. Once in a while Ash glance around the room to make sure everyone was ok, fixing a drink when someone came up for a refill. Around three Joshua and his date gathered their books and cups as they prepared to leave. They came up together, hand in hand, and Joshua pulled out his wallet. 

"I've got you tonight, Cody," he said as the brunette started to pull out his wallet. "You can pay next time, deal?" 

Cody thought for a moment before nodding, "Seems fair. Maybe I can treat you to a late night snack?" Ash groaned internally as she accepted Joshua's card, knowing full well the door Cody had just opened for Joshua to blaze through. She could tell from the look Joshua gave her he was planning to do just that. 

"I thought you were going to be my late night snack," Joshua said as he slipped his arm around Cody's waist. The poor man turned bright red, the color rising from his neck and finally closing in around his nose. Ash could understand why Joshua was interested in him, Cody was adorable. 

"Not in here, he won't," she warned since Joshua looked about ready to jump the poor man then and there. "Here's your card back, and the receipt. You know the drill." She put the cups in her dish washer as Joshua signed with a flourish. Ash took the receipt and pen back before making a 'shooing' motion with her hands, "Go on, you two. Don't forget to wear protection." Ash didn't think it was possible, but Cody turned even redder than before. He grinned shyly at her as they walked out the door, Joshua waving goodbye with a wink.  
"Have fun, kids." Ash called after them as the door shut. She settled back into her throne and continued to read, happy that Joshua had found someone. She just hoped this one would last. 

A few hours passed, the quiet only interrupted by the occasional rustling of papers as a page was turned. Ash fixed a few more drinks as the night passed, but for the most part it was fairly calm. Around 5:30 Ash start to clean up. She walked around the club, returning books and waking a couple of patrons who'd fallen asleep while reading. When she'd finished her circuit, she filled the dishwasher and wiped down the bar. By the time she was finished, it was six and everyone had left with a sleepy 'goodbye'. Ash laced her fingers and stretched her arms up above her head, popping her neck before relaxing down with a sigh. She grabbed her keys and went to lock the door when she saw a young man outside. He was leaning against the hotel across the road, his eyes glazed as he stared off into nothing. She frowned, an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She'd learned to trust that feeling over the years. 

She grabbed a sandwich she kept in her fridge for emergencies and left the club, crossing the street after checking for cars. As she got closer she saw that he looked more like a kid than a young man. His clothes were rumpled and there was a bruise forming on his cheek. There was a red ring around his neck and his lip was bleeding. His eyes were red and slightly swollen, like he'd spent the last few hours crying. She felt her stomach clench and squared her shoulders. This wasn't going to be pleasant. She was going to have to be careful so as to not scare him, but for a woman of her stature, that was damned hard. He hadn't moved, too lost in his own world to notice anything around him. That was dangerous downtown, even if it was early morning. 

"Hey, kid," she said softly, but he didn't respond. She got closer and gently laid her hand on his shoulder, "Kid?" He jumped, his arms flying up to cover his face and she saw his wrists were also marked by angry red welts. He'd been tied down at some point. "Hey, hey, it's ok." She soothed, gently moving the hand on his shoulder in small circles. He was trembling and it made her feel sick. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just thought you looked hungry." She held up the sandwich as he peeked at her through his arms. "Come on, I own the club across the street. Let's get you something to drink and you can sit down for a minute. You look like you need it." It took a little more coaxing, but the kid finally relaxed enough to accept the sandwich. "There you go. I know I'm big and scary, but I'm really a teddy bear, I promise." He didn't look convinced, but crossed the road with her and hesitantly walked into the cub after studying its name. 

She guided him to one of the softer chairs, but he still winced when he sat down. She got him water and placed it on the side table next to him, but he was already half way through the sandwich. 

"Don't make yourself sick, kid," she advised as she sat down across from him. 

He glanced at her before taking a drink and softly saying, "I'm not a kid." His voice sounded hoarse, probably from whatever had wrapped around his throat. 

Ash lifted an eyebrow and shrugged, "If you say so, but you sure look like one." 

He grimaced and looked down at the half-eaten sandwich, "I know-but I'm not a kid. I'm eighteen." 

"Huh," Ash grunted, "Never would have guessed, I was thinking closer to fourteen, fifteen pushing it. Can't say having a baby face is a good thing or a bad thing. Depends on the circumstances, or at least how you use it during them." She saw him sink in on himself and she nodded. "Is that why you were outside the hotel? Were you using your baby face?" He paled and Ash's worries were confirmed. "I'm going to guess a few things, but you don't have to answer if you don't want. I just want you to know I'm not going to judge or condemn you or any of that bullshit. We do what we have to in order to survive." She waited to see if he would react, but all he did was put his sandwich down next to the water. "Ok. So, I'm guessing you don't have a place of your own. I'm guessing that you've been saying you were eighteen for a long longer than you actually have been eighteen. I'm guessing you were in that hotel to make money the only way you could think of, but things got rough. That's why you were standing there, and that's why you got so scared when I touched you." He had his head down, but she saw as tears began to hit his tightly closed fist. "I'm guessing you want to stop now you actually are eighteen, but you don't know how." He nodded a little and Ash leaned back, "I'm guessing you didn't know I've been looking for someone to help out around here." 

His head shot up and he stared at Ash in shock. "But-you don't even know me. And I don't know you." His eyes narrowed in suspicion, "I'm not going to be your personal call boy." 

Ash laughed, "One, I don't need a call boy. It's more trouble than it's worth. Two, you really think you're the first person that's been standing outside that hotel with that look on their face? It's cheap for downtown and they have hourly rates, let's just say it's popular for people in your line of work." Ash rubbed her eyes, "Look, I'm pretty tired. Why don’t you finish that sandwich while I get what I need to clean up those wounds? You don't have to decide right now. I've an extra room upstairs you can crash in and we can wash your clothes while we're at it. Sound good?" He didn't answer, but he slowly picked up the sandwich and started to eat again. Ash smiled and stood up to get her med kit. She rummaged through until she found what she needed and came back as he finished eating. "Alright, let's head up and get you cleaned up. I'm Ash, by the way. What's your name?" 

He picked up the wrapper and the glass and stood before he answered. "I'm Stanley." 

Ash was a little surprised that he had told her his real name and not his street name unless he had been foolish enough to use his real name on the street. "Good to meet you, Stanley." She locked the club up while Stanley placed his glass in the sink behind the counter and threw away the wrapper. "If you are still hungry I can make you something to eat upstairs." He shook his head and followed her to a door behind the bar that hid the stairs from view. She turned on the light and lead the way up to what had been the storage area of the bar before she'd bought it. She had since then renovated it, making herself a two bed and bath flat. There was a spacious kitchen, a good sized living room and a small hall that lead to the guest room and bathroom. At the end of the hall was her room. 

"Go ahead and sit on the couch. Is it just your wrists and throat?" He blushed and shook his head. "That's ok. Where else? And just so you know, I served ten years as a military doctor. I promise you don't have any bits and pieces that I haven't seen before. If you feel uncomfortable, let me know, but I want to make sure to clean everything so you don't get an infection." 

Stanley swallowed and nodded, "Makes sense. Just-it's not pretty." He carefully lifted off his shirt and Ash felt slightly murderous. His entire torso was covered in welts and bruises. One particular bruise looked as if he'd been kicked in the ribs with a boot. She didn't let her facial expression change, she just moved forward to get a better look. There were defined finger shaped bruises on his hips and scratches up and down his back. Without a word, Ash got to work. She carefully poked and prodded, checking for broken bones and internal bleeding. Thankfully she didn't find any, but she was surprised by that. He was severally malnourished and she could count his ribs from sight. She moved to his back and the scratches lead down past his pants, but he hadn't removed them so she didn't prod any further. She wrapped and washed his wounds, careful to not hurt him. They both were silent as she worked and half an hour later he was covered in bandages. 

"Ok," Ash said softly as she stepped away from her work, "Is there anywhere else you want me to look at?" She knew he had wounds under his pants, but he'd been hurt enough. She would be fine with giving him the supplies and letting him do it himself so he didn't have to endure any more humiliation. 

Stanley stood and began to remove his pants, not looking at Ash as he let them drop to the ground. It was more of the same. He didn't have any underwear and when he turned his back to her, she bit back a gasp. Someone had used some sort of blunt object on his butt and thighs, most likely a riding crop from the shape of the deep bruises left. Some had broken skin and left bloody trails. 

"Stanley-" Ash breathed softly and the boy tensed. "I'm so sorry." 

He shrugged a little, "They paid well." He said it as if it meant nothing, but Ash could see the tension in his shoulders. 

They? Ash didn't ask about the plural, she just cleaned and rubbed ointment into the bruises. She placed a few band aids over the worst of the cuts and told Stanley to wait while she got him a loose pair of sweats. He was about a foot shorter than her and the legs drug, but it would be easier on his sores. She also brought a pair of briefs for him to wear which were her underwear of choice. "We'll get you better fitting clothes later, for right now this will have to do" Stanley was blinking slowly and Ash smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Let's get you to bed, kid." 

" 'M not a kid," he muttered as she guided him to the guest room. 

"I'm just down the hall if you need anything," she promised before leaving him to settle in. She heard him hit the bed as he just fell over. There was a rustling of covers and then silence. She was cleaned up the mess from cleaning up Stanley and turned off lights. All she could see of Stanley was a lump under the covers as she passed by the door, but she smiled to herself and head to bed. She'd earned her rest.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley gets a message from an unwanted source. Mama bear Ash comes out.

Ash woke around 5, sleeping in after her eventful morning. She got out of bed and stretched. A few swift twists from side to side popped her lower back and she groaned in relief. She wandered towards the kitchen to get coffee when she stopped midway down the hall. The guest room door was open and the bed was made. She frowned, hoping that Stanley hadn't left while she was sleeping. She kept walking, moving quicker, but she felt the worry leave when she saw Stanley sitting on the couch in the living room. 

"How'd you sleep?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen. 

"Good." Stanley muttered as he stood up to follow. 

"I put a really good bed in there, super comfortable. I figured if you've got guests, at least you can make sure they get a good night's sleep," Ash said as she got everything ready for the coffee. "Glad to see you're still here. Was worried there for a second. Mugs are in that cupboard," she nodded to the correct one. 

"Didn't have a way to lock the door behind me," Stanley said as he got out two mugs. "It's not like I have anywhere to go, anyways." 

Ash smiled as she turned on the machine and turned to pat Stanley's arm, "Well, you do now." She got out what she needed to make them breakfast from the fridge and got to work, "Hope you like bacon and eggs. If you don't I may look at you funny, but I'm sure I'll get over it." 

Stanley actually snorted, "I'll eat anything. You sort of lose any pickiness when you're on the streets." 

Ash nodded, "Makes sense. Can you get the bread out of the fridge and start making toast? I'd like two pieces, please." She kept working on the eggs and bacon, the bacon going into the oven to cook without the danger of grease popping up. "Any preference on how your eggs are cooks?" 

Stanley shook his head, "Not really. Like I said-" 

Ash smiled, "Yeah, can't really be picky. But you aren't on the streets right now, so how do you like your eggs?" Stanely looked her over before focusing on the toast that popped up. 

"Over easy?" He asked hesitantly. 

"Coming right up," Ash said as she flipped over the eggs. "Plates are in the cupboard next to the mugs. Coffee creamer's in the fridge and the sugar's next to the coffee pot if you want any. Help yourself." When he got them the plates she put four eggs on each. The bacon was ready and there were enough for each of them to have a good sized pile. She loaded up her plate and got two pieces of the toast before filling her mug. She put half coffee half caramel creamer in her mug and took both to the table. Stanley was still standing there, staring at the eggs. Ash grinned, "You don't have to eat all that. I just gave you my usual amount, I know it's a lot." Stanley nodded and put some bacon onto his plate. He put a little sugar in his coffee before joining Ash at the table. 

"Thank you." 

"No problem. I've got more than enough food sitting around here. If you get hungry, grab something, ok?" 

Stanley nodded and they ate for a while in silence. Ash pulled up the weather on her phone and started to read, checking the week's forecast. A loud ding broke the silence and Stanley froze. His eyes drifted over to where his pants where folded from the night before. Another ding followed and another and Stanley swallowed hard. 

"I-" he got up and moved towards his pants, but his movements were stiff. He pulled out an old flip phone and opened it to look at the messages. "Shit." He breathed out, his voice shaking. 

Ash stood and walked over, frowning deeply. "What's going on?" 

Stanley looked up at her, his eyes wide with fear. "It's-my, I, um," he looked down at the phone, his hands shaking. "It's Jacob. He-he gives me my assignments. I didn't check in with him after my job. I forgot...He's going to kill me." 

Ash put a hand on Stanley's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze, "Do you owe him money?" 

Stanley nodded, "I didn't know. When he offered me a place to stay, I didn't know he..." 

"Was a pimp?" Ash asked, lifting an eyebrow, "You still staying with him?" 

Stanley shook his head, "No. I left as soon as he started to assign me groups, but he found me. Beat the shit out of me and gave me this phone. Said I had to do as he said or he'd find me again, said he'd bring friends. As soon as I've paid him the rent I owe he'll leave me alone." 

Ash closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This poor kid was shaking in front of her, terrified of being hurt by some bastard that had forced him to be beaten and raped the night before. She pulled Stanley in and hugged him gently, "You listen here, you don't owe that bastard a thing. I'm not going to let him hurt you." Stanley was tense for a second before he dropped his head to her shoulder and grabbed her shirt. 

"He knows a lot of people. Had them following me. There's no way he'll let me go." 

Ash took the phone from Stanley and hit dial, "He'll let you go. Just have to name the right price." 

"Your sorry ass better be two steps from the diner, Stanley, or I swear to god I'll break your arm again." The voice was loud and gruff, but Ash rolled her eyes. She'd heard worse in boot camp. Stanley was staring at her in shock, shaking his head 'no'. 

"Jacob, right?" she asked, ignoring Stanley, "I'm going to explain this nice and slow. I've taken a liking to Stanley here, I've decided I'm going to keep him. I'll make you a deal, five thousand dollars and Stanley never hears, sees, or smells you again." 

There was a brief silence before Jacob started to laugh, "That little whore found himself a bleeding heart, huh? Ten thousand or no deal." 

Ash sneered, "No go, Jacob. Five thousand or I give a friend of mine a call and he makes sure you can't bother him again." 

Jacob snorted, "Yeah, and who's this friend of yours? Some bitch ass cop?" 

Ash chuckled darkly and Stanley looked at her in fear, "I know him by a different name, but a piece of trash like yourself knows him as Quincy Jackson." 

There was dead silence on the other side of the line for several seconds. "No way in hell you know Quincy." 

Ash cocked an eyebrow, "Want to test that theory? Accept my deal or Quincy will be paying you a visit himself. You've got ten seconds. Ten. Nine. Eight..." She didn't ever get to seven. 

"Wait, wait, wait! Jesus, ok, fine. Fuck. You've got a deal. Five thousand for the whore and we cut all ties. Where's the exchange?" 

"Meet you at the diner. Bring as many of your friends as you want. I'll meet you there in one hour." She hung up and texted herself Jacob's number before crushing the phone. "So, what's the name of the diner?" 

Stanley had backed away, shaking his head, "You're insane. You're not seriously going to meet him are you? That lie about Quincy's only going to last so long. He'll kill you." 

Ash had thrown the crushed phone away and got her own from the table, typing out a message. "One, I enjoy my insanity quite a bit, thank you very much. Two, I wasn't lying." 

"There's no way," Stanley said, shaking his head as he followed Ash into her room. "There is no way you know the Quincy Jackson! He rules the half the damned city!" 

Ash smiled as she pulled on a pair of jeans and her leather jacket, "He sure acts like he does. Quince and I go a ways back. Two of his men tried to 'convince' me that I needed to buy their protection. I dumped their unconscious hides off at Quincy's office and told him I could handle it. We've been friends ever since." She shrugged a bit and checked her phone as it chimed. "Besides, I'm not going alone." She held out his phone for Stanley to see the reply to her message. 

Angel, Rich, and Tom are in your area. They will meet you outside BC in five.   
QJ 

"Now, where is the diner?" 

 

Ash walked up to Snib's Diner and gave to building a once over. It was falling apart, but the inside looked clean enough. Odd for someone like Jacob to be meeting his 'clients' at a place like this. She glanced back at the two hulking men behind her, one on each side of the wide eyed Stanley. Even she seemed small in comparison to the two of them. Know Quincy he sent the biggest men he had just for that reason. Angel stood by her side, the trademark silver QJ insignia showing on the lapel of his suit jacket. Tom and Rich had similar insignias, but theirs were dark blue, silver reserved for those of higher rank. 

"I told you that we didn't need the muscle, Ange. These are low class idiots, just your status would be enough." 

Angel brushed off an invisible piece of dirt from his sleeve, "We both know Quincy would have my hide if they so much as touch you. I'd rather not take that chance, thank you." Angel was well built, but was far more slender than his two companions. Ash knew his size meant nothing, the man was one of Quincy's most deadly assistants. His talent lay in martial arts rather than pure muscle and force. 

Ash shrugged and looked back at Stanley, "You are free to stay in the car, if you want. You don't have to come with us." 

Stanley swallowed and shook his head, "No. No, it's ok..." a small smile crept on his face as he met Ash's eyes, "besides, I kinda want to see his face when these guys walk in." 

Angel grinned, "That's the spirit. Now, let's go put Mr. Jacob in his place." He straightened his tie and Ash rolled her eyes before they walked into the diner together. The lady behind the counter sized them up with a sharp look before she pointed to a back door with her thumb. 

"You'll find him in his 'den'. Try to not get blood on the floors. It's a pain in the ass to clean up." 

Angel smiled gently, "We will remain civil so long as he does." 

The woman snorted, "Good luck. I'll get the bleach ready." 

Ash gave her a little wave as they walked together to the door. She didn't hesitate as she walked in, her eyes falling to a rather handsome man sitting on a couch on the other side of the room. There were probably a dozen men sitting around the room. The man had black hair and brown eyes that stood out against his pale skin. The conversation in the room ended as she walked in, standing up at her full height as she lifted an eyebrow at the man. He didn't seem to have noticed Angel, too busy staring at Ash. 

"Huh. Never thought the little bitch would find himself a giant. Makes sense, his scrawny ass needs as much help as he can get." Jacob nodded to the men in the room, "Brought my friends, just like you told me. I was thinking, maybe we should renegotiate. You know, we'd hate for something bad to happen to you." He grinned as the men stood and Ash groaned out loud, dropping her face to her palm. 

"Oh god, you're like a cliché villain from Saturday morning cartoons. I mean, seriously? Is that the best you've got?" Ash lifted her head and rolled her eyes. "Angel, I can't talk to someone this idiotic. You're turn." 

Angel chuckled and stepped forward, "Jacob, is it?" Jacob's eyes snapped from Angel's face to his insignia and somehow he grew even paler, "I see introductions aren't necessary. As I understand it, you made a deal. I suggest you uphold your end." Tom and Rich came up to stand menacingly behind Angel and Ash had to keep from rolling her eyes again. Ok, maybe they all belonged in a Saturday morning cartoon. 

Jacob nodded and the men quickly sat back down, looking away. Ash walked forward and held out a cashier's check, "Here. Five thousand as promised. Angel here knows what you look like. Come near Stanley or me again?" She smiled, "The police won't find enough of you to identify." She turned and walked away, leaving through the door and leading the way back to the cars. Stanley was with her when she got there, but the other three remained behind. 

"You ok?" Ash asked, leaning against the car as she waited. 

Stanley grinned up at her, "I'm great! I'm better than that, I'm free!" He laughed and ran his hands through his hair, "I'm free-" he shook his head and fell back against the car next to her. "I really don't have to do it anymore, do I? I can stop now?" 

Ash put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, "Yup. You're free and clear kid." Stanley didn't protest being called a kid, he just leaned into Ash and waited with her in silence. A few minutes later Angel led Tom and Rich out. Tom was wiping blood off his knuckles and Rich was pressing a napkin to his lip where it had been split. Angel looked as crisp and clean as he did when he walked into the diner. Ash lifted an eyebrow in question. 

"Quincy doesn't allow pimps in his town. Jacob's out of business." Angel replied before getting into the back of the car. 

Ash shrugged, "Works for me. Kill any of them?" She asked as she got in behind him. 

"It wasn't necessary. We were able to work out a deal of our own. They just needed a little persuasion." Tom and Rich got into the front and Stanley got into the back with Ash and Angel. 

"What did you do to them?" Stanley asked, worrying his bottom lip. 

"Just knocked them around," Angel assured as they drove off. "Don't worry, we didn’t hurt any of them too badly." 

"Damn." Stanley looked out the window as he spoke and Ash glanced over at Angel. 

"Did any of them hurt you?" Ash asked softly. Stanley tensed a little bit before sighing and giving a little nod. 

"They all liked to have their fun. Jacob would make me reward them when they did a good job. It wasn't always bad...some were kind of nice." 

Ash clenched her fist to fight the urge to demand they return to the diner. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. 

"Want me to kill them?" Angel asked casually. 

"No-" Stanley answered softly, "it's ok. It's over, they won't hurt me anymore." 

"They won't hurt anyone anymore," Angel corrected. 

Stanley looked at the man and smiled, "I'll hold you to that." 

Angel nodded and they rode back to The Book Club in silence. Ash and Stanley were dropped off with a friendly wave and Ash told them to get Quincy to drop by sometime. She led the way up to her flat and sighed as she shut the door behind them. "Well that was an eventful afternoon." Ash rubbed the back of her head and stretched, "I've gone an hour until opening time. You hungry?" 

Stanley shook his head, "No. I'm ok. You said you needed help? What do you want me to do?" 

Ash smiled, "For now I want you to relax and focus on healing. You're still pretty beat up. You can come down and hang out in the Club if you don't want to be alone, though. Do you like to read?" 

"I used to," Stanley admitted, "before-all of this." 

"Then you should come down, then. You're underage, so you get to wear one of our 'No Alcohol' wristbands, but you're more than welcome to hang out down there. It's nice, peaceful. Up to you." Ash took off her jacket and head for the bathroom to get ready. She took her hair out of the messy bun and thought about leaving it down. She wasn't sure if Joshua would come tonight, but she kind of wanted someone to play with her hair. She was stressed out, angry, and she knew Joshua's gentle hands would help sooth that. She knew if she texted him, he'd be there in a heartbeat, but she didn't want to bother the man. In the end Ash brushed her hair and put it into its usual braid. 

"Stanley?" She called as she walked out, seeing the man sitting in the living room. He looked up when she called, "Do you want to go shopping for clothes tomorrow? You're too small to wear my old things, and it might be nice to have something new." 

Stanley shook his head, "You've already spent five thousand on me that I don't think I will ever be able to repay you. I can't ask you to pay for clothes too." 

"Consider it my investment in your future. You'll be able to get me back, it's just a matter of time." Ash went into her bedroom to change and look around for something else for Stanley to wear. "Here, they are still sweats but these have a drawstring so they won't fall off your hips." 

Stanely hesitated for a second before standing up with a slight wince, "Thanks." 

"Let's check your wounds while we are at it. Sorry I forgot to give them a look with everything going on. Do you want some meds?" 

Stanley hesitated for a second before nodding, "Yeah. That would be nice. It kind of hurts-" 

Ash nodded, "I imagine it would." She got out her first aid kit and got to work. She checked Stanley's wounds and made sure nothing had gotten worse before bandaging them once more. When they were done, she had twenty minutes until it was time to open. "I' m heading down. The remote's over there if you want to watch anything. Feel free to eat anything and you can come down anytime you want." Stanley nodded his understanding before moving to sit back down on the couch and picking up the remote. Ash head downstairs and got ready for the night. It didn't take much and she was able to finish up even after she'd unlocked her doors. She usually didn't start seeing very many people coming in until nine or ten, even on a Friday. 

Stanley didn't come down until midnight. He poked his head out of the door and saw Ash sitting on her throne, gazing over the room rather than reading the book in her hands. She looked over when the door opened and smiled, prompting Stanley to come out all of the way. 

"I made you a sandwich," he said softly, holding a plate out to her. 

"Thank you," Ash put the book down and accepted the plate. "Did you eat?" Stanely nodded, but he didn't answer. He was looking at the patrons that had wandered in through the night. There were twenty or so people scattered about the room, all of them quietly reading as they sipped on their drinks. He chewed on his bottom lip before looking down. Ash waited for him to speak, not minding as she ate the rather good sandwich. 

"Is it really ok?" Stanley finally asked, his voice a low murmur. "For me to stay here? I owe you so much already, but adding room and board on top of that? I just-" he looked down at his hands and Ash set the plate aside. She turned so her back was to the room, essentially hiding Stanley from sight. 

"You owe me nothing. Like I said, you're not the first person I've picked up off the street and you probably won't be the last. I've more than enough money, might as well use it to help people." Ash shrugged, "Think of it as my hobby. I like taking diamonds in the rough and making them shine." 

Stanley laughed softly, "Does that make me Aladdin?" 

"Only if I get to be Genie," Ash replied as she sat back down to eat her sandwich. 

"It fits," Stanley said with a shake of his head, "you dwarf me and I've never had a friend like you." 

Ash gave a short laugh, "You make sandwiches and quote Disney, I'm definitely keeping you around." 

Stanley shrugged, "Works for me." 

 

Stanley ended up spending the night on one of the beanbags curled up with a book that Ash had recommended. As promised, Ash had made him wear the 'underage' band. He drank tea instead. At first he would read a little bit and people watch, but he started to get engrossed in the book as the story evolved. Ash knew it was an amazing book, the first of a great series and she smiled to herself as she worked on making drinks and keeping everything clean. The night passed without incident. As predicted Joshua and Cody didn't make an appearance, but Ash was feeling better since she could keep an eye on Stanley as she worked. She just worried about the victim of abuse being left alone for long periods of time. She knew she'd keep a watchful eye on him for the next few weeks, just to make sure he was ok. She considered talking to him about counseling, but she'd wait and see how it went. 

By closing time Stanley had fallen asleep, curled under the blanket Ash had placed on him during one of her rounds. She cleaned up the room, ran the dishwasher, and made her way over to wake the kid up. He jumped when she put her hand on his shoulder, startling away with his hands up. Whether it was to fight off his attacker or just to protect himself, Ash couldn't tell. 

"Hey," she said softly as she let his arm go, "you fell asleep." Stanley swallowed and looked around the room before nodding. 

"Yeah. Guess I was tired." 

"That's what happens when you're trying to heal. Come on, let's go to bed." Ash led the way up, yawning as they reached the top of the stairs. "I'm going to go pass out. Did you want me to check your bandages before I do?" 

Stanley shook his head, "They don't really hurt right now. I just want to go back to sleep." 

"Works for me. You know where to find me if you need anything." She gave a little wave and head to her room, leaving the door partially open in case Stanley took her up on the offer. It didn't take long to strip down to her underwear. Ash was too tired to bother with actual jammies. It had been a long day, but a productive one. Part of Ash still wanted to hunt down the men who had hurt Stanley, but she pushed aside her 'mama bear' instincts and settled down to sleep.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley has an unexpected talent and Ash takes him shopping

That afternoon Ash woke to the sound of someone in the kitchen. She looked at the time and grumbled a little. It was one, way too early to be up, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until she checked on Stanley. She stood with a groan and popped her back before she walked out to the living room. Stanley hadn't noticed her as he busied himself in the kitchen, preparing who knows what. It definitely smelled good, though. She considered asking if he wanted any help, but he was in his own little world and she decided to let him do his thing. He seemed happy at least and she was too tired to worry about it beyond that. He could come get her if he needed anything.

Ash went back to bed and fell asleep for another two hours, waking up at her usual time of three. The flat smelled amazing, she didn't know what Stanley had been doing the past two hours, but she was excited to find out. She pulled a shirt on over her sports bra and head out, smiling as she heard a soft humming coming from the kitchen. Stanley was dancing as he hummed, his hips swaying as he kneaded some sort of dough on the counter. Ash shook her head a little and watched for a minute before finally speaking.

"I take it you like to cook." Stanley jumped a little, turning his head so quickly Ash worried about him getting whiplash. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Just woke up to something that smells amazing."

Stanley shrugged a little, looking sheepish, "Sorry. Got lost in my head. I hope you don't mind. I haven't been able to bake for a while."

Ash laughed, "The only way I will mind is if you don't share." She walked into the kitchen to peek at what he'd been making. There were cupcakes, rolls, some sort of spiral pastry and it looked like there was a casserole in the oven. "I didn't know I had the stuff to make all of this. That or you are some kind of wizard."

Stanley shook his head, turning back to his dough, "No, you had all of it. I didn't really make all that much. The rolls have scrambled eggs, sausage and cheese in them, the spirals are spinach and ham and the casserole is just potatoes, carrots and hamburger with a béchamel sauce." He said all of this like it was nothing and Ash lifted an eyebrow. 

"I'm going to pretend like I know what you are talking about with that sauce stuff. How long have you been up?" 

"I woke up around nine. I got bored and wanted to make you breakfast as a thank you, I guess I got a bit carried away," he looked around the kitchen with a little grin. "It's a bit much for two people."

"Meh, we can share," Ash said as she walked over to grab one of the rolls. It was still warm, the insides steaming when she bit into it. She chewed happily, her eyes closing slightly in pleasure. "Ok, never mind, I'm eating all of these myself." Stanley blushed and focused on his dough, kneading it a little harder than he had before. Ash finished the roll and took two more, "Alright, I'm cutting myself off here. I keep eating these and I'm going to have to run for a week." She sat down at the table and enjoyed her breakfast while Stanley put some dried fruit and nuts into the dough and twisted into a complicated braid. He placed a kitchen towel over it and sat down with a few rolls for himself. 

"How long have you been baking?" Ash asked, wondering where he'd learned to make all of these. She hadn't seen any recipes so it had to be from memory.

Stanley's eyes dulled slightly, looking down at the rolls, "My, uh, nanny was a big baker and she'd have me help her in the kitchen. We'd make everything from scratch, most of my childhood memories are the two of us in the kitchen." Tears glinted in his eyes and he quickly brushed them away while clearing his throat. "She was fired when I was twelve, but I still remember her recipes." 

Ash reached over and placed a hand on Stanley's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze, "I bet she's an amazing woman."

Stanley laughed a little and nodded, "Yeah. And a firecracker, she'd smack me on the back of the head if I talked back. She was my everything growing up."

Ash smiled and patted his shoulder before leaning back, "Do you remember her name? Maybe we could find her."

Stanley shook his head, "She was in an accident a few years back, she died on impact. Left me her notebook of recipes but Dad..." He stopped and shrugged, "Dad didn't approve. He threw it out."

Ash took a slow breath to calm herself. Most kids who ended up on the streets did so because of something to do with their parents, but for Stanley's father to have thrown away the gift of a woman who'd passed away because he 'didn't approve'? That was a whole new level of wrong. "Is that why you left?"

A sharp laugh burst out of the man, "No. He kicked me out that summer. He wanted to ship me off to some Christian reformation school. When I told him 'no', he told me to get out. Even living as a whore was better than living with that man."

Ash sighed, how many times had the kids she picked up come from a religious household? She had nothing against religion as a whole, but she was an observer of people. From what she had seen there were two types of religious folk. Either they were the kindest, most giving people you had ever met, or they were the most stubborn, hard headed, self-righteous assholes on the planet. Did that apply to everyone? No, but she'd seen enough to feel justified in the generalized opinion. Wasn't religion supposed to be about loving each other? Not hating the people who didn't do what you tell them to?

"I'm sorry you had such a hard time of it, but good for you for getting out. How old were you when you left?"

"Fourteen," Stanley admitted softly, "Just before my freshman year."

He'd been on the streets for four years. Ash was surprised he'd survived as mentally intact as he seemed to be. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner. No kid should have to live like that." She shook her head and stood up, patting Stanley on the back as she walked into the kitchen, "It may be late, but you're here now. No need to worry about any reform schools with me. Though," she stopped as she was getting herself a vitamin water, "if you want to get your GED, I'll help you. We can get you enrolled in classes, get you everything you need. No pressure, but the offer is out there if you want it." She pulled two drinks out of the fridge and gave one to Stanley as she sat back down.

"I-" Stanley took a deep breath and shook his head, "You've already done so much, and you're apologizing? I don't get you."

Ash laughed, "Yeah, don't try to. You'll only get a headache."

Stanley smiled at her before taking a drink, "I'll think about the school thing."

Ash nodded, "Let me know. I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for the day. We're getting you clothes, remember?"

Stanley looked down at his borrowed sweats, they had gotten covered in flour during his morning's excursions. "Guess I should shower too. Sorry. I got your clothes dirty."

Ash waved her hand back and forth, "It doesn't matter. I'll find you something else to wear for when we go out."

Stanley followed her into her room and she pulled out some old jeans and a shirt. "Alright, so first thing we're getting you is an outfit for today. Sorry, I ran out of small clothes." She found a belt for the jeans and grinned a little, "You're going to swim in those, but this will help. Good luck, kid."

Stanley rolled his eyes and took the clothes, careful to not get flour on them, "Not a kid."

"Compared to me, you are," Ash called as he left for the bathroom. She shut her door and stripped down before getting into her own shower, groaning at the hot water and powerful jets digging into the muscles of her back. Admittedly, her shower was huge, but she was a big girl so it only fit. She'd put extra effort into assuring her shower and tub were big enough and comfortable enough for her to use. There were jets in both and Ash took no shame using them frequently. She took her time, enjoying herself as she got clean. She towel dried her hair and brushed it before deciding to let it air dry as she got dressed. 

The oven timer went off and Ash heard Stanley scrambling out of the bathroom to get the casserole out. Ash thought he'd be waiting on her since she'd taken so long, but it seemed as if he was doing the same. She finished getting ready and head out as Stanley was going back into the bathroom. He was only wearing a towel, but Ash's smile faded slightly when she saw the healing wounds. "Is it ok if I have a look at your back when you're done in there? I don't think they need to stay bandaged, but I want to make sure everything is healing ok."

"Ok," Stanley called as he shut the door and Ash was glad he seemed so comfortable with her. She saw that he'd turned off the oven and frowned a little when the loaf he'd made wasn't on the counter anymore. She looked around and finally found it covered in plastic wrap in the fridge. That seemed odd, but she was guessing Stanley knew what he was doing so she shrugged it off. She got out her now depleted med kit and took out everything she would need, making a mental list of what she would have to get to refill it. Stanley left his room without a shirt and walked over to Ash so she could inspect his healing wounds. 

"They're doing alright," Ash mused as she looked him over and checked a few of the bruises. "How about your backside?"

Stanley grimaced and shrugged, "Hurts like hell, but I'm used to it."

Ash frowned at that, no one should have to be used to being in pain. "Alright, want me to look or-"

Stanley shook his head, "No. I looked in the mirror in the bathroom and it looks ok."

Ash accepted that easily enough and put ointment on the worst of the bruises before handing the tube to Stanley. "Go ahead and start applying this yourself. If you need help with your back, let me know. Otherwise just keep an eye on things. If something starts to look red or swollen show me so I can check it. Other than that, I think you're going to be good." She rewrapped his wrists and checked the marks on his neck before she was satisfied. "Alright, put your shirt on, we've got shopping to do."

Stanley grinned as he took the ointment into his room. He came back with his shirt on and ready to go. "You know, I don't think I've ever been this excited to go shopping in my life."

Ash laughed, "Well, at least one of us is. I hate shopping, most stores don't have anything in my size. Though, the shop we are going to isn't like most." Ash opened the door and held it for Stanely before locking up behind them. "Remind me to make you keys while we are out. There is one for the front door of the club and one for the flat."

Stanley stared at her for a moment as she led the way out and to the back where her Dodge Journey was parked. They got in and she had started the car before he finally spoke, "You're pretty trusting. You met me two days ago and you're giving me keys to the club and your house? Aren't you worried I will rob you?"

Ash stopped at the street and turned on her blinker before she turned to grin at Stanley. "You've seen who I'm friends with, do you really think you will make it far if you steal from me? Quincy would track you down within the hour. He's pretty protective of me, I'm sure you've heard the rumors of what he does to people who cross him. Just think of what he'd do to someone I trusted hurting me."

Stanley shivered a little and nodded, "Ok, not a train thought I want to go down. Was just curious."

Ash reached over and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry, kid. Anyone who's under my care is under his care too. You have any problems and I'm not around? Just find one of his men, they'll have your back."

Stanley watched the buildings pass by as they drove, "How would they know I'm not lying about knowing you?"

Ash shrugged, "Angel knows you, he’ll make sure everyone is up to date."

"That's not creepy," Stanley muttered as they pulled into the mall parking lot. Ash just smiled a little and parked. Once they were out, she led the way to a small shop called 'Hand in Hand Boutique'. 

When they were inside she waved to the long-haired brunette behind the counter. "Megan, want a challenge?" The girl perked up and Ash grinned, putting her hand on Stanley's shoulder. "We need a full wardrobe. Pants, shirts, underwear, shoes, the works." She gave Stanley a little squeeze on his shoulder before stepping back. 

"Wait-what?" Stanley asked as Megan came around the counter to look him up and down. Her hands began to move and Stanley recognized that it was sign language, but didn't understand any of it. Luckily, Ash was there to interpret.

_"Hello, I'm Megan._ _So_ _you're Ash's new project_ _?"_

Ash huffed a little, "I don't have projects."

Megan rolled her eyes, but kept looking at Stanley as she signed,  _"_ _Yes_ _you do. Now, what's your name, little one?"_

Stanley looked from Ash to Megan and back before shrugging. Ok, he could deal with this. "I'm Stanley," he said slowly so she could read his lips, but Megan just grinned. 

_"I'm not deaf, you can speak normally._ _I was born without a voice box_ _. I can hear, just not speak."_ Megan shrugged a bit and motioned for them to follow her deeper into the little store.  _"What styles of clothing do you like? What colors?"_

Stanley shook his head, "I don't really have a preference. Something that is comfortable. Colors?" He looked down, "I like green." He said it softly, but both women were able to hear.

_"Green, got it. And comfortable. Let's see..."_  Megan looked through a few racks of clothing, pulling out several different styles of pants and laying them across Ash's waiting arms. After she'd gone through the racks of pants, Megan shooed Stanley into the waiting room.  _"Try those on. I want to see how the different cuts look on you."_  

Ash put the clothes into the room and sat down on one of the provided chairs while Megan kept looking around the store, getting an undershirt and underwear while they waited. Stanley came out and Megan returned, looking him over with a critical eye. She shook her head and shooed him back into the room to try the next set, giving him the underclothes to put on as well. 

 Two hours later they were leaving the store with the clothing Megan had deemed good enough. Stanley had tried on more so many clothes, it made his head spin. He'd be content if he never had to shop for clothing again. Ash had paid without question and carried the bags while Stanley looked down at the new outfit he was wearing. He had jeans that showed off the curve of his butt nicely, a dark green shirt and black sneakers. He had to admit, they were the softest clothing he'd ever felt and Stanley occupied himself running his hands over the smooth fabric. Even when he'd been with his parents, his clothing had never been this soft. 

"You like those, huh?" Ash asked as she put the bags in the back of the car. 

Stanley smiled, "I love them. They're so soft!"

Ash nodded, "Megan is the best. Her wife helps her design the clothes and they sew them together. She's hired a few other people through the years to keep up with the demand, but she's extremely strict so hardly any have staid long. Then again, those who do end up well known in the fashion world. Even the ones who leave after a year do pretty well for themselves."

"She made these?" Stanley asked, shocked as he got into the car.

"Yup, she's the only person I'll get clothes from. Though I sometimes suspect she thinks of me as her personal Barbie doll. Some of the outfits she makes-" Ash shook her head. She'd never been the stereotypical 'girly girl'.  _Ever_. And yet, Megan loved nothing more than dressing her in pastel frilly clothes. Ash had told her over and over to not bother, she wasn't going to wear them, but Megan forced her into them for a photo shoot and was content with that. "Everyone has their hobbies, I guess. Her's is dressing me up." 

Stanley looked over at Ash as they pulled out of the parking lot, "And yours is picking up strays?"

Ash thought for a moment before shrugging, "I guess. I told you I was a doctor in the marines, right? Well, while I was serving there were several times that I lost the person I was working on. Times that I knew I should be able to save them, but for some reason I didn't. It happens. Everyone in the medical field knows you can't save everyone, but it sticks with a person, you know?" She pulled into traffic and was quiet for a time, "Ever since I left the military I've sworn that if I see someone in need I will do everything I can to help them. The regulars at the club call the people I help my 'projects', but I call them my friends. Guess it's my way of paying karma back for the ones I couldn't save."

They were quiet for the rest of the ride home, both lost in their own little worlds. Ash pulled into her parking space and got out before Stanley figured out what he wanted to say. "How many?"

Ash stopped and looked at him, her brows furrowed, "How many what? How many died?" 

Stanley quickly got out of the car, "No-," he hurried around so he could speak to her without the car between them, "I meant how many projects have you taken on? If you've done half for others what you've done for me, then you've paid back your dues and then some. I just, I don't want you to feel like you aren't a good person-" he looked down, knowing he sounded stupid but not sure what else to do. Ash had done so much for him in such a small amount of time, how could she think that there was anything she still needed to make up for?

Ash smiled a little and patted his head, "Thanks, kid, but you don't need to worry about that. I'm comfortable with where I'm at. Doesn't mean I don't help where I can." She handed him half the bags and locked up the car, "I've never really kept count. Didn't seem important." She led the way upstairs to the flat and took the clothing to Stanley's room. "Alright, we've got about two hours until I open shop. Do want to order something in or eat the heaven you made earlier?"

"Not a kid," Stanely griped with a smile. "I could reheat the casserole pretty easily. " 

Ash nodded, "Sounds good to me. How about I make a salad to go with it? We'll be all kinds of domestic eating a proper meal and stuff." She winked at Stanley and walked to the kitchen to wash her hands and get everything ready for the salad. Stanley put the casserole into the oven to reheat it and tried to help with the salad, but Ash told him to go put his clothes away. Half an hour later they were eating, enjoying the meal they had made together. Ash felt content, happy to know she was helping someone out and making another friend in the process. 


End file.
